Lee Duk Hwa
Profile *'Name:' 이덕화 / Lee Duk Hwa (Lee Deok Hwa) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Wife/actress Kim Bo Ok (김보옥), daughter/actress Lee Ji Hyun, father/actor Lee Yi Chun (이예춘) TV Shows *Love in Sadness (MBC, 2019) *Laughter in Waikiki (JTBC, 2018) cameo *Good Witch (SBS, 2018) *Judge vs. Judge (SBS, 2017) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) *Suspicious Partner (SBS, 2017) *Defendant (SBS, 2017) cameo *Monster (MBC, 2016) *God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Hyde, Jekyll, Me (SBS, 2015) *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *My Heart is Twinkling (SBS, 2015) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *Wonderful Day in October (SBS, 2014) *Prime Minister & I (KBS2, 2013) cameo *Secret Love (KBS2, 2013) *Cruel Palace - War of Flowers (JTBC, 2013) *Queen of Ambition (SBS, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *21st Century Family (tvN, 2012) *History of the Salaryman (SBS, 2012) *Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) *Giant (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2010) *Comrades (KBS2, 2010) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Aeja's Older Sister, Minja (SBS, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *Dae Jo Yeong (KBS1, 2007) *Look Back With a Smile (KBS2, 2006) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Golden Apple (KBS2, 2005) *Prince's First Love (MBC, 2004) *My Lovely Family (KBS1, 2004) *Into the Storm (SBS, 2004) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Five Brothers and Sisters (SBS, 2002) *Ladies of the Palace (SBS, 2001) *Promise (KBS1, 2000) *SWAT Police (SBS, 2000) *Magic Castle (KBS2, 1999) *Wave (SBS, 1999) *Hong Gil Dong (SBS, 1998) *I Love You, I Love You (SBS, 1998) *Woman Next Door (SBS, 1997) *LA Arirang (SBS, 1995) *Han Myung Hoe (KBS2, 1994) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *Love and Ambition (MBC, 1987) Movies *Eating Talking Faucking (2013) *Sunny (2011) cameo *Radio Star (2006) *Lesson (2002) *Cue (1996) *Mugoonghwa: Korean National Flower (1995) *Life and Death of the Hollywood Kid (1994) *I Wish for What Is Forbidden to Me (1994) *I Will Survive (1993) *Fly High Run Far (1991) *The Woman Who Walks on Water (1990) *I Stand Everyday (1990) *Country of Fire (1989) *Happiness Does Not Come In Grades (1989) *Lost Love (1989) *Love's Scribble (1988) *You My Rose Mellow (1988) *A Street Musician (1987) *The Companion (1984) *Wild Scoundrels of College (1983) *Two Sons (1981)26 *The Rain at Night (1979) *Tomorrow After Tomorrow (1979) *We Took the Night Train (1979) *The Hey Days of Youth 77 (1979) *The First Snow (1977) *When We Grow Up... (1977) *You Are the Moon, I Am the Sun (1977) *Angry Apple (1977) *Green Fallen Leaves (1976) *I've Never Felt Like This Before (1976) *I Am Really Sorry (1976) *Blue Classroom (1976) *Seong Chun-hyang (1976) *Seven Tomboys (1976) *Let's Talk About Youth (1976) *Never Forget Me (1976) *The Man with Two Faces (1975) *Red Shoes (1975) Recognitions *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Lifetime Achievement Award *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Award, Actor in a Drama Short (Wonderful Day in October) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Golden Acting Award, Actor (May Queen) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Miniseries, Actor (History of the Salaryman) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Supporting Actor - Special Planning Drama (Giant) *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actor (Dae Jo Yeong) *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Special Award (5th Republic) *'1994 KBS Drama Awards:' **Grand Prize/Daesang (Han Myung Hoe) **Top Excellence Award, Actor (Han Myung Hoe) **Popularity Award (Han Myung Hoe) *'1993 18th Moscow International Film Festival:' Best Actor (I Will Survive) *'1993 4th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Actor (I Will Survive) *'1993 31st Grand Bell Awards:' Best Actor (I Will Survive) *'1992 30th Grand Bell Awards:' Best Actor (Fly High Run Far) *'1992 28th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award, Film category (Fly High Run Far) *'1991 2nd Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Actor (Fly High Run Far) *'1989 27th Grand Bell Awards:' Best Actor (Lost Love) *'1988 24th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor, Film category (You My Rose Mellow) *'1987 MBC Drama Awards:' Grand Prize/Daesang (Love and Ambition) *'1987 23rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award, TV category (Love and Ambition) *'1985 21st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award, TV category (Love and Truth) External Links *English Wikipedia *Profile (naver) *HanCinema Category:KActor